Our Life ch 1 - Fateful Encounter
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: YAOI! SLASH! I WARNED YOU! The unrequited love story between Tristian and his vampire master Vikas. This is their life. Note, a character in here is made up and belongs to me. Rated M because of sexual content.
1. 1 - Fateful Encounter

Vikas x Tristian

Ch. 1: Fateful Encounter

V: I hungered more than I had ever hungered before! I was unfortunately trapped in a snowstorm and could do nothing about it. I had gotten far from the others before I even knew it. I was under a tree, trying my best to shield my body from the snow, but to no avail. A sudden movement caught my eye. An elk raced along in the storm, seeking shelter as much as I was. I licked my lips, fangs already elongated. I didn't particularly like animal blood, but beggars can't be choosers. However, this elk had a saddle and packages along his sides. That meant- "Yuuka!", a male's voice shouted out. I smiled. Two meals in one. What a deal. It was too bad I could barely move...

T: "Yuuka!", I called again. That dumb elk is going to be in _**SO**_ much trouble! I walked a little farther and found Yuuka licking what looked like a man's face. He had spine-length curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. A smile was planted on his stubbled face. "Your animal seems to like me.", he said. "I-I'm sorry! Yuuka! Come here!", I exclaimed as I grabbed Yuuka's bridle. "Are you alright? Would you like to join me for dinner?" As soon as I asked, he smiled ravenously and nodded. As I helped him onto Yuuka's back and led the way home, I couldn't help but think his smile meant he wanted **ME** for dinner...

V: What an unbelievably kind young man...or incredibly foolish. What kind of person just invites someone into their home? He helped me walk into the house and sat me on his bed. It was all I could do not to drag him down on top of me and sate my hunger right then. He moved towards the kitchen area and started cooking. "We're having rabbit-steak stew. Is that okay with you?", he asked, his voice sounding meek, yet velvet at the same time(now that I can hear him better). "Just the rabbit-steak for me, please. Extra rare."

The young man gave a glance then set to cooking. "I'm afraid the rabbit in the stew is pre-baked. I'll go to the freezer and collect another haunch for you. I have to put Yuuka in the stable anyway." "Sorry for the trouble." He smiled, and it seemed far brighter than any sunlight. "Don't worry about it! What's your name?" "Vikas.", I responded. I usually use a code or pin name when dealing with strangers(especially human ones). I wonder what made me choose my real name? "Nice to meet you, Vikas. I'm Tristian." And with that, he walked outside.

"Here you go, Vikas.", Tristian said as he put the bloody rabbit meat in front of me. As soon as his back was turned, I made quick work of the rabbit's blood, sucking down every last drop. Just as Tristian was about to sit down to eat, I stood, making him pause. "It's not enough." "Vikas?", he asked as he came closer. "**I SAID IT'S NOT ENOUGH!**", I exclaimed as I shoved him against the stone wall of his house. His spoon dropped to the floor with a clatter, causing an echo to erupt. I could hear his heartbeat quicken as I inched closer, fangs elongated. I don't know why we bothered exchanging names...he was about to become my prey.

"Are you a vampire?", he asked, green eyes looking into my blue ones. "Yes." "Do you need blood?" I gulped. "Yes.", I replied, the hoarse word escaping my lips. He smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt, then removed it completely. "Go ahead and drink. Don't kill me, though. This house can't exactly take care of itself, you know." he said as he moved closer to me. I gulped, staring at the vein running along Tristian's neck. For having reddish-blonde hair and green eyes, his skin was incredibly pale and freckle-free. He was...beautiful, especially for a male. It helped being in a country without much sunlight, but still. "Vikas? You okay? Here." Tristian broke my thoughts as he wrapped his arms around my neck, forcing my face into the crook of his neck. I quickly popped my fangs into his skin, lapping up the delectable blood. An O Negative, how rare a find.

After a while, we both slid to the floor. Tristian squeezed me to him with all his might. I seemed to be doing the same. His blood flowed into me and I felt...well, amazing would be an understatement. I guess the pleasure a vampire gets is about the same as a human feels when they climax during sex. That was most definately what I was feeling at the time. Euphoria. Apparently Tristian felt it, too.

"V-Vikas, this feels so good...! I think my throat is sensiti-AH!" I cut him short by sinking my fangs deeper into his skin. I drank a little more before slowly pulling my fangs out. I stood, lifting Tristian in my arms now that I was stronger. This human saved my life...and now that I've fed from him, he is my drudge.

I laid him into his bed, his face flushed from the recent pleasure and his arms still around me. "Please stay with me...", Tristian whispered before he faded into unconsciousness. Perhaps I took more blood from him than I realized. Even so, he is still alive, as he asked.

T: When I awoke, Vikas was still there. He then explained many things to me. About Vampire-kind, his home in Siberia(and how he's the leader of a vampire council there), and about being a drudge, which is a vampire's human slave. "You cannot disobey a direct order from me. Come. I must head back to my Council.", Vikas said as he stood up with an air of finality. "I have to live with you?" "Yes. You are my servant now.", he responded with a cold air, as if the answer were so obvious. He seemed so different earlier... I looked up into the rafters of my house. Eight years of hard work and I become a slave because I decided to save a vampire. "Fifteen years ago, I was born in this house... Do I have to move?" Vikas nodded. "Yes. Tristian, pack your things." I felt a wave rush over me. "Yes master.", I muttered as I walked away, tears running down my cheeks.

V: Tristian had the most peculiar request as we headed for my Council, Yuuka in tow. "You must promise me something." "What is that, Tristian?" "When I die, please bring my body back to this house. I wish to remain near my family." "I see. Very well, Tristian. I promise..."

V: In the years that followed, Tristian slowly faded into the back of my mind. Yes, he was a loyal drudge that I always kept by my side, but after having him as a drudge for ten years, I got used to him always being there.

So of course it came as a shock that Tristian failed to show up one evening...


	2. 2 - Vikas To The Rescue

Vikas x Tristian

Ch. 2: Vikas To The Rescue

V: Hummar was a vampire everyone seemed to like. He was loud, fun-filled, but he also liked young men. I had no problem with his feelings. I felt the very same about Tristian when I hadn't been with a woman for a while. Men have the most absurd urges...

Tristian was missing. I had no idea where he was and I only hoped for his safety.

T: Master Vikas was still asleep so I got up to take a quick shower. I had planned a short shower, but it seemed the morning erection I had wasn't going away unless it was...**DEALT** with. I grasped it and concentrated on the one thing in my mind. "Master Vikas..." "Thinking about Vikas, eh? I could help with that...", a familiar voice echoed in the shower. "H-Hummar... Taking a shower, too?", I asked polietly. "Nah. Just decided to come help ya with yer problem." Before I could react, he had my hands in one of his and my body pinned to the wall.

With his free hand, he played with my erection as he roughly kissed me. It **HURT**...both his hand and his mouth. He bit at my lips with his fangs, causing them to bleed. Struggling was useless. He pulled away breathless. "Oh man...! Vikas is so lucky to have a delicious little thing like you." A hand suddenly wrenched around Hummar's neck and he went flying out the door. "**ANYONE WHO TOUCHES MY DRUDGE IS DEAD**!", A vampire shouted as he slammed and locked the door. I'd know that voice anywhere. I hear it so often...in reality and my fantasies...

"Vikas..."

Vikas turned and knelt by my side, turning off the shower. When Hummar let go of me, I sank to my rear, my knees drawn up. I tried to hide my erection from Vikas, but I should know by now I can't hide anything from my master. He glanced at it, then looked away. "Did you get that with Hummar?" "No! I got this thinking about you! I love you! No one can replace you!", I exclaimed, embracing my master. His heart-rate quickened and it seemed he hesitated to touch my soaked body. "I-I know Tristian...but to hear it out loud...!", Vikas stammered.

I pulled back from my master. "Could you kiss me? It hurt when Hummar cut my lips. I know it won't hurt when **YOU** do it." Master Vikas seemed dumbfounded for a minute, but he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I was right. It didn't hurt. I still cried, because I knew...

I knew Vikas and I could never be together. Vampires are forbidden by laws to engage in a romantic relationship with a human.

I despise Elysia...but I kept such thoughts to myself.


	3. 3 - Vampiric Poisoning

Vikas x Tristian

Ch. 3: Vampiric Poisoning

T: In the two years since he saved me from Hummar, master Vikas had grown quite cold. I didn't mind following his orders, but it's all he would do now. Vladimir Tod, a half-human friend of Vikas, is about my age. His seventeen to my twenty-seven. I could tell that Vladimir didn't like how my master treated me any more than I did. It doesn't matter, though. I'm just happy to be by Vikas's side, no matter how cruel he became.

Today, I gave master Vikas his bloodwine around three. I poured it from the bottle I didn't remember leaving open. As I handed Vikas his drink, he smiled at me, those beautiful ice-blue eyes shining straight through my heart. I wished the moment could last forever... Master took a sip and crumpled to the floor, the mug shattering and spilling it's contents.

"**VIKAS!**", I cried out as I sank to my knees, not caring about my pants getting soaked with bloodwine. What happened? Was there something in the bloodwine? I rushed to get a bucket and a damp cloth. I put the bucket under Vikas and forced his mouth open. "I'm sorry master...", I whispered as I shoved my fingers down his throat, making him gag. He threw-up the bloodwine into the bucket. After he was done, I noticed he could breathe. I held Vikas upright as I wiped him clean with the damp cloth. He looked miserable. I stood and led him to the bedroom. Once he was settled in bed, I went and dumped the bucket.

I came back and quickly changed clothes, mine being soaked with soiled bloodwine. I brought a knife with me from the kitchen, the sharpest I could find. I quickly stepped closer to Vikas and sliced my wrist. Not on the artery, but pretty close.

Master Vikas tried to sit up. I lightlyshoved him back down and he complied, proving how much pain he was in. "T-Tristian...What're...you...", Vikas gasped painfully as he clutched his head. "I love you, Vikas.", I replied before I put my mouth to my wound. I crawled on top of Vikas and mouth-fed him my blood. When I pulled back, his fangs had elongated and he was breathless. I quickly repeated the process until neither of us wanted to part from the other. Vikas kissed me deeply, our tongue's colliding and seemingly becoming one.

I wanted more than anything to become one with master Vikas...even if it was against his Vampiric Laws. Vikas broke away from me, his face blurry. "Tristian, what's wrong?" I guess he felt my tears on his skin. "I love you, Vikas...I always will." At my words, Vikas seemed to flinch. I got off of Vikas and was going to leave the room, but Vikas grabbed my hand. "T-Thank you for saving me Tristian. I treasure you very much." I smiled and entertwined my fingers with his. "We need to call Otis." "No Tristian! You can't!" I looked down, sadly. "I'm only trying to protect you" Vikas smiled at me. "I know. You've done so much, already. I'll be okay, I promise." At that, I sat by his side until he slept.

Vladimir Tod came over just as I was keeping Vikas's forehead cool with a damp cloth. Despite Master's words about being fine, I told Vladimir about what happened. He called Vikas stubborn for not letting me call for aid and squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. He told me I did the right things and asked could he see the bottle. I nodded and quickly went downstairs.

Try as I might, I couldn't smell anything amiss with the bloodwine. Once I brought it upstairs, however, I could see by both of their faces that something was **VERY** wrong. I took the bottle back downstairs and out to the trash. Never again will it hurt Vikas...


End file.
